


你的使用法 15

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi





	你的使用法 15

　　人呼吸的频率是会变化的。找到那个可以与之共鸣的人，便又会形成另一种只有两人才能感知的赫兹。

　　你还愿意做我的体验师吗？

　　.

　　因为闹了大半晚，还倾肠倒腹很久，林在范他们是最晚起来的，差点导致全员耽误行程。

　　“你两昨晚做贼去了吗？”

　　“肯定不是，开着请勿打扰房门都没出。”

　　“你这么关注人家是寂寞了吗？”

　　处得熟稔的人开着玩笑，根本没在乎当事人的想法与说辞。林在范准备好的理由没用上，伏过身关心身边的人去了，“有不舒服吗？”

　　“还好。”段宜恩喝着他准备的热茶，整个人都是温暖的。

　　最后一排的位置其实很颠簸，他嘴上说着没关系，暗地里还是在不适的动着身子。林在范挨着他发觉得也快，从后面搂着人身子往自己这边抱了点，“难受的话，坐我身上吧。”

　　“啊？不、不用...”段宜恩怕他这话招来旁人的眼光，挣扎着抽开了被他十指交握的手。

　　“你是不是晚上趁人睡着对他做了什么？”

　　就算有前面导游拿着话筒说话的声音，他的话还是被旁边的人听到了。林在范和那人对视一眼，又看看望着窗外紧张的段宜恩，摇头，“没有，想哪儿去了。”

　　他们两说好了暂时不公开的。

　　可是他怎么忍得住对他的爱意。

　　景点游玩的乐趣一向不大，走走停停上车下车，段宜恩此时宁愿和林在范待在酒店里虚度光阴。

　　“你和林在范到底怎么了，你答应他啦？”小八卦早就注意到他们气氛的不同，趁林在范去洗手间的时候，逮着段宜恩准备问个仔细。

　　段宜恩晃晃脑袋，又撒了个谎，“没有。”

　　小八卦不是这么好打发的人，他指指段宜恩脖子后被头发和衣领一同遮掩起的红痕，很断定他两已经不是简单的同事关系，“你觉得我会信吗？瞧瞧这里，这么明显。”

　　谎言一下就被拆穿，段宜恩尴尬的笑笑，看林在范从洗手间出来，没再做过多的解释，蹭蹭的跑上车快速坐好。

　　「来我家吗？」

　　旅行结束，刚打算坐车回家的林在范收到这条消息，朝身后等车的段宜恩看了一眼，低头回复。

　　「怎么突然要我去你家？」

　　「那天...不是答应告诉你了吗...」

　　段宜恩像是猜到了他会问什么，回复的话早就打好，一点延时也没有的发出去便立马收到。

　　林在范迈出的步子收回来，朝司机抱歉的弯了弯腰，甩包背在身后，挤进了段宜恩的车。

　　已经做好准备将所剩无几的秘密完全抖出来的人，在回到以往只有他一个人、可以放任自己的家时，因为突然多出来的一个来客而紧张。

　　“你先坐，我去拿些饮料和吃的。”

　　林在范看出了他的迟疑，抓住要逃开的恋人的手臂，把背包扔到沙发上，从后面圈住他说：“去你房间吧，我不渴也不饿。”

　　满心忐忑的期待在这个家的第一次亲密，结果林在范只是拿着这一堆情趣用品问他用时的感觉，完完全全尽职的设计师。

　　“看这个把柄的磨损程度，你应该最喜欢用这个吧？”段宜恩瞥了一眼，轻轻点头，脸埋进掌心，耳朵红得滴血。

　　“那让我试一下吧，看看你是不是糊弄我的。”林在范说得超级一本正经，他差点以为自己听错了。

　　“诶？”

　　一脸困惑与震惊的被放倒在床上趴好，股间凉凉的润滑剂滑进股缝，沾粘过穴口再继续往下流。林在范怕不够，又挤了一些，然后扣开那圈小褶皱，将透明的粘液引进温暖的后穴。

　　硅胶制的假阳具早就蓄势待发，上面被他用润滑剂抹得亮亮的，打开开关便“嗡嗡”的叫着，小幅度的转动着头部。

　　段宜恩以往都是自己躲着玩，虽然昨天也被林在范哄骗着弄过一次，但仍是觉得羞耻，“你得扩张一下再进来啊——唔嗯...”

　　“你应该早就习惯这种大小了吧，昨晚吞我的都没什么困难。”他欺身靠近段宜恩，握着那根震动的棒状物抽出再送入。

　　段宜恩即便思想上认为不行，身体却很快进入状态，舒服得眼泪都出来了，眼眶红红的，话也说不清楚，嗯嗯啊啊的一直在娇嗔，后面湿漉漉一片，前面也滴答着落水。

　　这远比林在范想象的样子还要娇。

　　他有点恨自己这该死的毛病了。

　　“果然比书面上的要享受得多啊...”他把按摩棒抵住段宜恩敏感点轻撞，摇晃的头部便打着圈的摁揉硬质的突起。段宜恩被剧烈的快感折磨得不断浪叫，气都要喘不过来气的伸手摸到自己身下，谁想没套弄几下便痉挛的射了。

　　他软软的将头抵在枕头上，臀部仍保持着原本的姿势，挺翘着跪趴在床上。直到林在范终于良心发现，把那根变换着频率嗡嗡作响的东西拔出来，他才脱力的塌下腰，往旁边倒下缩成一团。

　　“有这么舒服吗，流了这么多眼泪。”林在范微微的有些烦人。

　　为什么让段宜恩哭的不是他。

　　段宜恩瞧瞧抹掉眼角的水，把蹭上来的衣服拉下去，堪堪遮住他淫乱的下体，“这次...”他习惯性的想要回想体验后的感受，却发现林在范在一动不动的注视他，要说的话就变了，“这次...比任何一次都舒服...因为你...”

　　林在范脑子里砰砰放了一阵烟花，恨不得立马硬起来，把他里里外外都操个烂熟。

　　“宜恩，你可不可以继续做体验师？”

　　面对他的请求，段宜恩有些拿不定主意。林在范看他犹豫不决，亮出最后的底牌，“就做我一个人的，行吗？”

　　条件是令人心动的。

　　“你这次也没有感觉吗？”他避重就轻的聊起别的话题。

　　无视加“嘲笑”的双重打击让林在范哑口无言，不满的哼哼，“你还学会转移话题了不是？就不能正面回答我。”

　　“哪有，你先回答我的，我就告诉你答案。”段宜恩仿佛对欲拒还迎这种事很乐在其中。

　　没法，林在范只得坦白，为了留住他。

　　“有，心理的感觉很大，”他憋着一口气，把段宜恩拉过来一点，用只有两人近距离才能听清的低哑嗓音呢喃，“我想狠狠地进入你，让你痛、让你哭、让你难以自持的大叫，受不了的抓我的背也好，咬我的肩也罢，射到我身上也无所谓，我只想让你体会高潮的愉悦，仅仅是因为我。”

　　段宜恩因为他露骨的话，眯起眼抖了一下，把身体张开，脸红扑扑的仿佛又经历了一场激烈的情事。他的手伸到林在范衣服里，抚摸他结实的肌肤，指尖触着优美的人鱼线没入裤腰，揉握他疲软的分身，“那你还要我做体验师干什么，那样我会因为那些物品而快乐。”

　　林在范喜欢他掌心的温度，按着他的手要他摸久些，“我是它们的设计师，它们也是我的一部分。如果你是因为它们而兴奋的话，那我也会很满足。”

　　“好了，我知道你无论如何都会想办法说服我的。”费了好大劲，又亲又摸又舔的，手心里的大家伙终于有了沉甸甸的重量，而且在源源不断的传递热。

　　林在范捞出他的手，也不嫌弃，拿到嘴边就亲，“所以呢，你的答案。”

　　段宜恩指尖麻麻的，贴上他的唇与他厮磨，“如果这样做能够帮到你的话，我可以，”他说完，末又加了一句，“私人的。”

　　“我不会把你让给别人的。”林在范捧着他的脸，续上这绵延的吻。

　　今晚留在这里过夜吧。我的私人设计师。

　　你摸摸我的心跳，这种近似心动的频率，是和你在一起时才会有的。

　　

　　TBC.


End file.
